11 Memory
by MewMewYaoiStar
Summary: Part of my 100 Themes Challenge! Naruto  OC/OC  Amzaar is nearly caught by Tino when she ventures into Konohagakure village. She has to quickly come up with a way to disguise herself! Rated T for swearing.


The eleventh part of my 100 Themes Challenge is _Memory_.  
>And it's kind of set to the song of the same title by my all time favourite band, <strong>Sugarcult<strong>.

This is a Naruto fanfic, but with my own OCs.  
>I wrote it for myself, and those who know it to understand. So I'm not gonna bother explaining it to those of you who are confused. Just don't read it.<p>

Set midway between Amzaar's 'death' and her return.  
>Warning in advance for swearing.<p>

* * *

><p>"Who's there? Who is it?"<p>

Crap! I thought to myself frantically, sweat starting to form on my brow as I stopped running, knowing his eyes were burning through my back at that very moment.  
>I was mere metres from the wall that Kin was waiting behind, smugly smiling and clucking her tongue in preperatiom for my return. I should've listened to her in the damn well first place.<br>Taking a deep breath, I turn around and force out a shaky laugh, as I feel red hair fall across my face and inch upwards slightly.

"Hey Beno-rin. You been following me?" I managed in a shaky tone.

The bluenette stopped where he was for a moment before sighing heavily and advancing without his original enthusiasm.  
>He dragged his feet and I watched him sadly as I studied his features.<p>

"Oh. It's you. Naomi." he mumbled, scuffing the dirt at his feet and staring past me.

I knew how Naomi felt now and, in character I reached out to push his shoulder away in irritation.  
>The touch of his black shirt against my fingertips stirred so many emotions in me, and restored each memory I thought I'd forgotten.<p>

"What?"  
>"Look at me when you're speaking, moron." I said softly but firmly.<p>

I could see he wasn't up for arguing. Where his hataite usually sat, pristine white bandages replaced it and they ran up his bare arms and legs too and I saw his face was drained and tired.  
>It broke my heart.<p>

"No come back?"  
>"Nah."<p>

I nodded and we stood together in a solemn silence for a long time.  
>Eventually, Tino was the one to speak.<p>

"I know you keep telling me I'm stupid for thinking so and chasing these hallucinations but… I thought you were Amzaar. I thought she'd finally come home and I got my stupid hopes up again." he grunted, using a hand to brush hair from his frowning face. "Stupid. She's dead. But I don't want it to be true, no matter what I saw."  
>"You… You did what you could…" I offered shakily.<br>Tino shook his head furiously. "That just wasn't enough! I couldn't save you both. And even after she made us all those promises… Why'd she have to go and fucking DIE?" he sighed in exasperation, throwing his head back and choking back tears as his voice broke.

My own eyes were already spilling tears. I couldn't stop now.  
>I felt my chakra trembling and I knew I would regret this but he had to know.<p>

"Tino." I whispered.

He put his head forward and I leant towards him, placing my lips against his quickly, briefly before stepping back and throwing my arm over my face.

"I will always love you." I sobbed before running through the woods to scale the wall as I reverted back to myself; blonde hair, scarred cheek.

I was Amzaar again. I turned one last time to the shadowy canopy of the leaves and held in another sob.

"I will keep my promise."

I saw him lift his hand at the same moment I did and smiled through my tears.  
>Walking away with Kin later, I was thankful she didn't say anything. She didn't jeer or laugh or boast. She didn't question or comfort or speak full stop.<br>We walked and walked and walked for days until eventually she threw me against a tree and moved over to me, sighing as if I was a dog who'd dug up her master's flowerbed.

"Fucking TWIT." she spat, before tossing something to my feet.

I picked the light grey bundle up and stared. I stared harder, deeper and then I smiled.  
>My tiredness shattered and I bounced to my feet with a new energy.<br>It was Tino's jacket.

"Kin, tha-"  
>"Shut up." she snapped, flustered.<br>I grinned back, pulling it on. "Fancy a spar?"  
>"I'm kicking your ASS, blondie."<p>

* * *

><p>[Naruto: Forever Stars]<p> 


End file.
